Encore un espoir
by Prentimily
Summary: Quand Emily Prentiss croit qu'elle ne peut pas se sortir d'une sphère infernale dans laquelle sa situation amoureuse la amener, elle découvre qu'il y a encore un espoir...


**Je vous propose une petite parenthèse entre nos deux héros Emily et Hotch. Cette histoire est écrite du point de vu de la jeune femme.  
**

**J'espère que vous trouverez cette histoire agréable et qu'elle vous plaira. J'attends vos avis, please !  
**

**Bonne lecture, Mily  
**

* * *

**Encore un espoir**

Les lumières étaient éteintes dans cette appartement du centre de Quantico. On entendait seulement le moteur des voitures qui passait dans la rue et le robinet d'eau froide qui n'avait pas été fermé. Allongé à même le sol de la salle de bain, à presque quatre heures du matin, je reprenais doucement conscience. Une douleur lancinante me comprimait le crâne. J'essaie de me redresser dans la pénombre de la pièce. Mon main repéra indistinctement le rebord du lavabo sur lequel je glissa. Mon corps retomba lourdement sur le carrelage réveillant une réalité dont je n'étais pas prête à me souvenir. Je grimaça tandis que je faisais un effort pour me relever. Ma langue passa sur ma lèvre. Le goût du fer de l'hémoglobine sécher me donna envie de vomir. Je tenais mon bras gauche contre moi pour pallier la douleur de mon poignet. Il était probablement cassé. Je parviens à allumer la lumière de la petite pièce. Je pris le temps de faire l'inventaire des dégâts qui se présentaient à moi. Le sol était inondé et du sang en maculait une partie. Je remarqua la marque de mes doigts sur le rebord du lavabo. Mon premier réflexe fut de couper l'eau froide, le second fut le choc de mon reflet dans le miroir. Je saignais du nez et un bleu violacé c'était formé sur mon front à la racine de mes cheveux. Le mascara préalablement appliquer la veille au matin, avait couler sur mes joues. J'avais un visage à faire peur. Je détourna mon regard de ce miroir qui reflétait trop ce que je vivais actuellement. Je quitta la salle de bain en me trainant de pièce en pièce. Je découvris le vase en faïence de ma grand mère étaler en morceau sur la moquette. Nu pied, je le contournais pour arriver dans la pièce principale. Je progressais jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où je pris le temps de verrouiller la serrure. L'appartement dans lequel je vivais depuis plus de cinq ans était marqué d'un drame survenu la veille au soir et dont je refusais de me rappeler. J'ouvris mécaniquement le placard de la cuisine et j'en sortie un verre dans lequel je versais mon vin préféré. La première gorgée me fit froid dans le dos. Je m'assis doucement sur le canapé et en observant le liquide rouge, des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux. La nuit allait être longue et j'étais dans un état lamentable. La sonnerie de mon téléphone m'indiqua l'arrivée d'un nouveau message, une intrusion qui me fit sursauter. Je ne pris pas la peine de le lire mais je fixais intensément la plaque fédérale posé sur la table basse et qui m'appartenait. Il était écrit « Agent Emily Prentiss – département des sciences du comportement ». J'étais agent fédéral et je n'étais pas capable de me sortir d'une situation dramatique qui détruisait ma vie depuis huit mois. Je ne m'étais jamais fait arrêter depuis que je travaillais. Pourtant aujourd'hui j'allais devoir faire une exception, inventer un mensonge pour cacher un accident. Je buvais mon verre en déversant mon chagrin face à la situation dans laquelle je mettais empêtrer, dans cette sphère infernal où je ne voyais pas d'issus. La prochaine fois, je pourrais tout aussi bien ne pas avoir la chance d'être encore en vie et pourtant je m'obstinais à ne pas en parler. J'attrapais le plaid qui trainait sur le rebord du canapé et je m'enroula à l'intérieur, je reposa ma tête sur l'accoudoir et je finis par tomber dans le sommeil. J'avais besoin de récupérer, je réfléchirais demain. Tout recommencerait, il viendrait s'excuser, je lui pardonnerais jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

A sept heure moins le quart, les premiers rayons du soleil traversèrent la fenêtre de l'appartement. La chaleur caressa ma joue et me réveilla en douceur. Une douceur vite ébranlé par la douleur. Le sommeil n'avait pas permis de faire croire que rien ne s'était passé. Je grimaça et me résigna à prendre entre mes mains le téléphone portable qui indiquait trois appel en absence. Je serra les dents en remarquant que mon poignet avait prit une couleur violette et qu'il avait gonflé. J'aurais du le passer sous l'eau froide tout de suite et ouvrir l'armoire à pharmacie pour me soigner. L'alcool n'avait rien réglé. Je souffla un bon coup pour faire abstraction de ce mal et je me résigna à lire enfin le nom de la personne qui avait essayé de me joindre. Comme je m'y attendais, Clyde avait peut-être fuit ce soir mais il n'était pas prêt à lâcher son ascendance sur moi. Je ne devais pas lui répondre mais au lieu de ça je devais prévenir mon patron, l'agent Aaron Hotchner que j'étais indisposée à venir au bureau ce jour et peut être même le lendemain et le surlendemain. Je resterais enfermé chez moi à pleurer sur mon sort. Je cherchais déjà dans le répertoire le numéro pour le joindre. La sonnerie se répétait dans mon oreille, j'attendais qu'il daigne répondre. Il n'était pas si tôt mais je devrais déjà me trouver au département des sciences du comportement. La sonnerie venait de stopper et j'entendis mon interlocuteur à l'autre bout du fil se présenter.

« Agent Aaron Hotchner. Commença l'homme sur un ton habituel plutôt sec et distant. »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, j'étais comme paralysée et muette n'étant pas préparer à ce qu'il décroche le combiné. Les secondes défilaient avant que je me rende compte de l'idiotie de mon comportement, j'avalais ma salive et je repris une prestance pour être capable de mentir à mon patron sans qu'il s'apperçoive de quoi que ce soit.

« C'est Emily Prentiss, je voulais que vous sachiez que je ne pourrais pas venir travailler aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas en forme et je peux à peine me lever de mon lit, j'ai du chopper une bonne grippe, je ne sais pas, mais il est préférable que je reste chez moi. avait-je dit sans la moindre respiration. »

Je sentis que mon mensonge ne tiendrais pas la route à la seconde où je perçus une hésitation dans la voix de mon patron. A l'évidence, il avait des doutes. J'étais moi même profiler et j'en aurais aussi à sa place mais je souhaitais de tout mon coeur qu'il me croit et qu'il ne cherche pas à vérifier mes propos. Le soulagement qui peignait mon visage n'arriva qu'une fois qu'il me donna une réponse, elle était courte et précise.

« Bien, on se débrouillera, n'hésite pas à appeler si tu as besoin. Répondit-il calmement.

- Merci, je vous tiens au courant, si je me sens mieux. Remerciais-je dans ces derniers mots »

Je finis par raccrocher sans attendre de réponse, sans imaginer que ça déclencherait des inquiétudes chez Aaron Hotchner. Peut de temps après les appels en absence recommencèrent sans que je prenne la peine de répondre. J'abandonnais mon téléphone portable près de ma plaque d'agent fédéral et je trainais tant bien que mal vers le lieu qui m'avait mise dans cet état de détresse. La main prise d'une douleur insupportable resta bloquer contre ma poitrine et j'attrapais déjà la serpillière pour effacer toute trace de ce qui c'était produit. Je ramassais les morceaux de vase cassé, j'épongeais l'eau du lavabo éparpillée sur tout le carrelage et fit disparaître les traces de sang. Épuisée je me laissais tomber sur le lit double et je resta là des heures entières sans bouger. Sans parler, simplement en pleurant. Je n'étais pas fragile, je ne dévoilais pas mes sentiments aussi facilement mais ce qui c'était passer la veille au soir me donnait l'impression d'être faible et lâche. Alors aujourd'hui, je pleurais loin de tout regard parce qu'il a des moments, des épreuves qu'on ne pouvait pas garder à l'intérieur sans craquer. Le silence fut rapidement coupé vers quinze heures. Je n'avais pas bouger et on frappait à la porte d'un coup sec et précis. Je n'avais prévu la visite de quelqu'un et je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller ouvrir. Mais mon invité n'étais pas prêt de s'en aller. Il ne s'agissait pas de Clyde, je pouvais en être sur quand j'entendis la voix d'Aaron Hotchner appeler mon prénom en disant qu'il savait pertinemment que je me trouvais ici. Avais-je le choix ? Pas le moins du monde. J'allais devoir lui ouvrir et le laisser découvrir la honte que je cachais depuis huit mois. Il allait sans aucun doute me demander des explications et je ne voudrais pas lui en donner. Je n'étais pas prête à l'affronter. Je paraissais si faible que le moindre regard me ferait fondre en larme. Tandis que je persistais à tout imaginer, il continuait inlassablement à frapper à la porte et il ne partirait pas. Je finis par me lever doucement et je mis un gilet chaud sur mes épaules en prenant soin d'emmitoufler mon poignet blessé. Je me dirigea tête baisser vers l'entrée et j'ouvris la porte honteuse. Ce que j'avais imaginé se produisit et je ne parviens pas à retenir mes larmes. Je ne réussis qu'à prononcer une simple phrase.

« Vous n'auriez pas du venir...

- J'ai eu raison de m'inquiéter. répondit simplement l'agent Hotchner »

J'étais sur le point de refermer la porte sur lui mais il m'en empêcha, il n'avait pas l'intention de me laisser seule.

« Aucun des membres de cette équipe ne se serait déplacer jusqu'à chez moi pour une simple grippe. Dis-je mal à l'aise.

- Une simple grippe ? Aucun membre de l'équipe n'aurait pu détecter que cela n'en était pas une.

- Comment vous avez su ?

- J'ai des soupçons depuis quelques semaines.

- Qu... Quoi ? Grimaçais-je de douleur.

- Tu me fais entrer pour qu'on en parle ? Ton état ne peut pas nier que tu as besoin d'aide.

- Et si je refuse ?

- J'entrerais quand même parce que je ne te laisserais pas souffrir plus. Réagis Hotchner.

- Ça ne vous concerne pas... se défendit Emily Prentiss.

- Non peut être mais sur le plan affectif, je tiens à toi, et à partir de là, ça me concerne.

- Qu... Quoi ? Répétais-je dans un murmure.

- Je crois que tu as très bien compris ce que j'ai voulu dire. »

Je détourna la tête et dans un recul, je laissais entrer l'homme qui m'avait permis d'intégrer le bureau des sciences du comportement. Je ne pouvais plus me défiler maintenant de toute manière. Refermant la porte avec précaution, je verrouillais de nouveau la serrure pour que personne d'autre ne parvienne à s'introduire chez moi. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et servit de verre de vin que je tendis à mon patron. Il le prit avec gentillesse et sans que je ne me rende compte de quoi que ce soit, c'est lui qui prit les choses en mains. Dans premier temps il m'entraina dans le salon où je me retrouva assise sur le canapé. Nos deux verres furent rapidement abandonné sur la table basse. J'avais l'interdiction de me lever malgré mes protestations. Pour l'instant ni lui, ni moi, n'avait vraiment aborder le sujet concernant mon état. Ni celui concernant le fait qu'Aaron Hotchner se retrouve dans mon appartement à un moment aussi difficile pour moi. N'ayant pas bougé pendant de longue minutes, je le vis revenir avec un nécessaire à pharmacie qu'il avait du trouver dans ma salle de bain. Je n'osais même pas imaginer la tête qu'il avait du avoir en découvrant le massacre de cette pièce d'eau partiellement camouflé. Précautionneusement, je le laissais nettoyer mon nez abimé, mon front et je capitula à lui montrer mon poignet blessé. J'avais fermé les yeux tandis qu'il mettait tant d'application à me soigner. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour mon poignet, je savais que je devrais aller à l'hôpital mais je continuais à me terrer dans le silence face à cet homme qui voulais mon bien.

« Emily, tu vas devoir aller à l'hôpital, ton poignet est sans aucun doute casser et il n'est pas beau à voir, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Commenta l'homme en gardant ma main dans la sienne. »

Je n'osais rien répondre, je ressentais un frisson parcourir mon dos. Le contact de sa main dans la mienne me déboussolait. Quand je faisait l'inventaire des huit mois que j'avais passé dans les bras de Clyde et toute la violence que cette relation avait apporté, tous les bleus qui avait marqué ma peau, j'avais envie de pleurer et de me cogner la tête contre un mur. J'enlevais doucement ma main gêné par ce contact. Aaron Hotchner savait à présent que je ne lui était pas insensible. Je luttais contre mes sentiments tandis qu'il me dévoilait les siens sans émettre le moindre son. Je ne pu m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes d'impuissance face à ma situation. Et quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis la douceur d'un pouce les chasser et la paume de sa main caresser ma joue. J'ouvris les yeux en me maitrisant.

« Je crois que tu devrais m'en parler. Tu le caches depuis trop longtemps. J'essayais de faire attention à toi au bureau sans m'interposer mais là, Clyde est allé trop loin. Tu ne mérites pas de le laisser te battre. Et je ne supporterais pas qu'il continue.

- Je croyais qu'il arrêterais, que... que c'était arrivé par accident. Mais je ne pouvais pas en parler. Je porte une arme tous les jours, je m'interpose face à de dangereux criminel mais je laisse Clyde poser la main sur moi.

Ne le laisse plus continuer, Il n'a pas le droit de te faire du mal. Supplia Aaron Hotchner.

- Cela dit, il sait être adorable, mais il est vite en colère et pour tout, quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise, la jalousie l'emporte souvent, je suis entouré d'homme et il ne le supporte pas, mais je sais qu'il m'aime.

- Moi je t'aime Emily et je ne laisserais personne abattre une main sur toi.

- Tu qu... Quoi ? Lui demandais-je de répéter.

- Je t'aime, oui je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais oser me l'avouer mais je ne veux pas continuer à le garder pour moi. Avoua mon patron »

A ce moment précis un énième message en absence de Clyde fit sonner mon téléphone portable. J'étais dans un dilemme. J'avais toujours refoulé intérieurement mes sentiments pour mon patron et voilà qu'il m'avouait ce que j'avais toujours voulu qu'il me dise. J'avais seulement espéré que ça arriverais dans d'autre circonstance. Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et il me donna un baiser d'une tendresse que mon coeur s'emballa. Nous nous séparons et je paraissais troublée. Je ne savais pas comment laisser exploser mes sentiments. Mon crâne me donna de nouvelle douleur lancinante. Aaron Hotchner avait probablement raison. Je devrait aller à l'hôpital. La nuit dernière aurait pu être la dernière. Aujourd'hui je voulais qu'elle reste le déclencheur d'un amour qui naissait à cette instant.

« Pourquoi tu me le dis maintenant ? Demandais-je

- Parce que je ne supporterais pas de te laisser être le jouet de nouvelles violences et parce que je veux ton bonheur. Je veux te rendre heureuse et je me sens prêt pour ça. Répondit l'agent Hotchner.

- Et l'équipe ?

- Rossi connait mes sentiments pour toi depuis longtemps et je ne laisserais pas Strauss mettre une barrière entre nous.

- Clyde ?

- Je ne laisserais plus jamais ce type t'approcher.

- Il m'a fait tellement peur hier soir. Il est rentré dans une fureur noir. Je me suis retrouvé dans cet état à quatre heure du matin dans ma salle de bain. Je ne me rappelle pas de tout.

- C'est terminé Emily, tout est terminé. »

Aaron Hotchner me prit dans ses bras et me caressa les cheveux, je me sentais bien contre lui, je ne voulais plus qu'il me lâche, je voulais être avec lui, le sentir contre moi. Il me laissa reprendre mes esprits en me murmurant des mots rassurant. Je me redressais quelques minutes plus tard et je fit quelques chose que jamais je n'aurais oser faire s'il ne l'avait pas faire un peu plus tôt. Je l'embrassais faisant abstraction de la douleur que ma lèvre et mon nez me donnait, je l'embrassais pour mettre un point de départ à notre relation. Il m'entraina en fin d'après midi à l'hôpital où je garda le silence tandis qu'on me posait tout un tas de questions plus déplacé les unes que les autres. Quand je ressortis, le poignet plâtré pour de longues semaines et des comprimés contre la douleur, Aaron Hotchner m'emmena chez lui. Je me blottis alors contre lui et il me laissa dormir. Sur la table basse se trouvait deux verre de vin. Nos deux verres de vin à moitié vide. Sans Aaron Hotchner, sans cet homme qui avait attendu si longtemps avant de m'avouer ses sentiments, la nuit prochaine je serais morte sans avoir connu la tendresse qu'il m'apporta au premier jour de notre amour.

« Je t'aime Aaron Hotchner. dis-je avant de m'endormir dans ses bras. »

**FIN **


End file.
